Como siempre quise
by conchito
Summary: [[Oneshot]] Ella no entiende... el quiere respuestas... consecuencias de un día lluvioso...SasuSaku... pesimo summary... DEJEN RR! plis! 1º fiC de esta pareja !


_**Como siempre quise**_

_By conchito!_

Había comenzado a llover en Konoha. La gente corría para cubrirse, los niños jugaban bajo las gotas, los enamorados se besaban y se acariciaban en sus refugios, pero tan solo una persona se removía constantemente entre sus sabanas.

Una chica de cabello rosa no podía conciliar el sueño, así que optó por salir de ahí e ir a tomar un baño bajo la lluvia.

Salió de su pequeño departamento y se dirigió al bosque.

No se preocupaba de cubrirse, la idea siempre fue mojarse.

Caminó hasta llegar a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento que había recorrido con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Vacío.- Entró de un solo salto.

Caminó entre los árboles hasta llegar a un árbol gigantesco con un blanco a medio tronco.

Sacó una kunai, miró atentamente al blanco. Iba a lanzarla, pero una voz tras ella la detuvo en el acto.

-Qué haces aquí?

Sí, esa voz la conocía perfectamente y la reconocería a la distancia.

No respondió, tan solo terminó con lo que le interrumpieron y luego se dirigió hasta el árbol para retirar su arma.

-Te pregunté algo-

Tan frío como siempre.

-Poco te importa.- Ni siquiera se dignó a voltearse, siguió caminando dejando al árbol y al chico tras ella.

-Oye.- Se acercó hasta quedar caminando tras ella.

-Qué?- Tampoco se volteó. Su voz atravesó fríamente los oídos de su acompañante.

-Respóndeme.

-No tengo porque.- Siguió con su marcha. Si no fuese por la lluvia, él notaría que estaba por flaquear, que sus lágrimas caerían con más abundancia.

-Sakura.- Se acercó a ella y la sujetó del brazo. Inútilmente intentó soltarse. No la dejaría así tan fácilmente.- Respóndeme.

No lo haría, él ya había perdido todo derecho sobre ella, derecho que le había dado sin esperar algo a cambio.

No le respondió.

-Sakura...- Volvió a llamarla, suavizando levemente su voz.- Respóndeme.

La jaló de la muñeca, que aun sostenía, y la dio vuelta.

-No...- No pudo continuar. Sintió que él le posaba su mano libre en la mejilla.- Déjame.

-Qué sucede Sakura?

Por qué tenía que mirarla de esa forma?

El agua que recorría su rostro no pudo ocultar por más tiempo el llanto.

Cayó de rodillas frente a él. Él sin soltarle del agarre.

-Sakura?- Se agachó para quedar a la altura de ella.

Llevó nuevamente su mano al rostro de ella e intentó limpiar sus mejillas.- Qué sucede?

-Todo sucede...- Seguía llorando, con la cabeza gacha. Entre sollozos agregó.- Todo...

El shinobi de cabellera azabache intentó abrazarla, pero reaccionó a tiempo para levantarse y mirarlo a la cara.

-Por qué?- Dijo mientras él volvía a erguirse.

-Porque qué?

-Por qué si supuestamente ya no sentía nada por ti...?- Lo miraba como si de sus ojos encontrara la respuesta.- Por qué, si decías no preocuparte por nada ni nadie?

-Yo...- No continuó su cabeza daba vueltas, tan solo lo había hecho porque sintió la necesidad de saber por qué se encontraba con su rostro apagado cuando la vio dirigirse al bosque.

-Ni tú lo sabes...- Bajó la mirada y emprendió camino hacia su apartamento.

Él se quedó ahí, pensando como si la lluvia ya no cayese, como si el tiempo no fluyese.

Al llegar a su habitación, se quitó toda prenda que llevaba, se puso una camiseta lo bastante larga como para cubrirle el comienzo de los muslos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, y ahí se quedó.

Su mente le perturbaba. Qué había sido todo eso?

Lentamente sus parpados se fueron cerrando.

Caminaba sin rumbo, sus ojos entrecerrados por las gotas de lluvia, divisaban solo los pocos metros frente a él.

Ella siempre se preocupaba de él y el tan solo le estaba devolviendo aquello... tan malo era eso?

El problema era otro... él entendía que la pelirosa sabía el hecho que él no se preocupara de nadie, pero ella no era nadie... era... su compañera de equipo? No... Naruto también lo era y no lo sentía así... Qué diablos fue todo eso? Él se había preocupado, la sintió indefensa y sintió la necesidad de protegerla, de verla sonreír como siempre lo hacía cuando lo saludaba, de verla contenta... pero... por qué?

N entendía sus pensamientos y tampoco a sí mismo.

Siguió caminando, ahora por la aldea.

Debía obtener respuesta... y solo ella podría dársela.

Siguió caminando, ahora con un rumbo.

Llegó hasta la puerta, tocó un par de veces, nadie contestó.

Puede ser que se haya quedado dormida, pero necesitaba respuestas.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la calle, y de un salto llegó al balcón de la habitación de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Entró por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, sabía que ella le agradaba oír al agua caer durante la lluvia.

Entró y ahí la encontró, con esa camiseta un poco corrida por los movimientos en sueño, su cabello aún mojado y una pequeña posa sobre la almohada, cerca de sus ojos.

Se acercó y la tapó. Se veía algo perturbada por lo ocurrido, pero aún así se veía hermosa.

Llevó una de sus manos a la piel de ella, tan suave.

Una frase, que al oírla le causó gracia, ahora lo tenía helado.

"Algún día te enamorarás, a pesar de lo frío que eres."Palabras salidas de los labios de su amigo y compañero.

Ahora sabía a qué se refería.

Una gota cayó de su cabello, provocando el despertar de la muchacha que se encontraba bajo su mirada.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, él esperaba verlos.

-Sasuke?- Dijo luego de reconocerlo con la escasa luz.- Pero... qué?

-Vine... porque necesitaba una respuesta...- Dijo volviendo a pararse normalmente.

-Y se puede saber...- Se sentó en la cama, algo asustada por todo eso.- Por qué aquí?

-Porque... solo tú me la podrías dar.- Respondió ahora sentándose a un lado de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

-Yo?- No entendía nada. Él estaba ahí, diciéndole que ella era la que sabía su respuesta.- Pero...

Calló al sentir nuevamente esa mano sobre su mejilla.

-Una vez... Naruto me dijo...- Dudó antes de continuar, lo mejor era continuar.- Que algún día, por muy frío que fuese, o me mostrase, de todas maneras...

-De todas maneras...? -Repitió ella ante el silencio, no quería que se detuviese.

-Ce todas maneras me... me enamoraría.- Completó acercando su rostro al de ella.- Y me enamoré de ti.

Concluyó dándole un delicado beso en los labios.

No lo podía creer, él llegaba en plena noche, le decía que se había enamorado de ella, y la besaba.

No podía ser verdad.

-Debe ser un sueño.- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No, Sakura.- Le dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- No es un sueño... yo.. yo te amo.

Realmente, debía ser un sueño.

Pequeñas lágrimas fueron derramadas de los ojos jade de ella.

-Yo... esto... -N lograba decir nada.

-Sakura... esto no es ningún sueño.- Le dijo quitándole las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Pero...

-Shhh... solo calla...- La volvió a acercar a su rostro.- Me dejarías... que me quede aquí por esta noche?

Su sonrisa no era de lujuria, sino era repleta de cariño, nunca pensó que en algún momento él se la dedicara tan solo a ella.

La volvió a besar.

La recostó sobre la cama. Con un brazo mantuvo su peso y con el otro la sujetaba por la cintura.

Con el pasar de los segundos, los besos subían de intensidad, dejando a ambos sumidos en algo muy suyo, solo de ellos.

La mañana asomó radiante por la ventana.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos para ver como alguien le sonreía.

Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó él robándole un beso.

-Como siempre quise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno... este es mi primer SasuSaku... así que espero que les guste x)!!!**_

_**Quedó algo raro...**_

_**Pero espero que se entienda la idea nn!**_

_**Espero que dejen RR!!**_

_**Por favor!!**_

_**Ahora los dejoo!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**conchito!**_


End file.
